


Five Times Wendy Simms Didn't Get Married

by Cinaed



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: 5 Things, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy doesn't know whether to laugh or cry when Greg insists on wearing a pale blue tuxedo at the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Wendy Simms Didn't Get Married

_Greg Sanders_

Wendy doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry when Greg insists on wearing a pale blue tuxedo at the wedding. She decides to laugh (her mother will shed enough tears for the both of them).

The wedding is a loud, noisy affair, with all of the lab rats and most of the CSIs there and Wendy and Greg’s families flying from thirty-two states to sit in rented chairs in the backyard of the small, two-story house of the soon-to-be Mr. and Mrs. Greg Sanders. She is almost surprised when everyone goes quiet as she walks to where the pastor and Greg are waiting for her.

She just shakes her head and smiles when she sees that Greg has spiked his hair for the occasion. Nick, the best man, shoots her a rueful smile, and she just grins back, knowing that most of his morning before the wedding had most likely been spent _begging_ Greg not to spike his hair.

Julie, each curl carefully styled into place and wearing a green dress that matches her eyes, is her maid-of-honor. The blonde beams at her and looks even weepier than her mother, which is sad because Wendy knows for a fact that her father has a box of tissues under his chair for her mother’s use alone.

The pastor (a Unitarian minister, actually, who had been glad to perform the ceremony) clears his throat and launches into a passionate speech about love and trust and faithfulness, and Wendy smiles to himself. She’d gotten a few odd looks from people when she and Greg had announced their engagement -- David had even stared and said incredulously, "You and _Greg_? How desperate _are_ you, Simms?" -- but one look at Greg’s wide, infectious grin, and she knows she’s made the best decision of her life.

After all, she’s always sworn that she’d marry a man who could make her laugh.

_David Phillips_

The wedding is at a small church outside of the city, and Wendy finds herself enjoying the quaintness of the tiny, whitewashed church as she begins her walk down the aisle. It is quiet and peaceful here.

Dave is wearing the tuxedo he wore to his brother’s wedding two years ago -- he’d offered to buy a new one, but Wendy had insisted he save the money. He is flushed and his familiar quirky smile (the first thing that drew Wendy to him) is stretched from ear-to-ear.

Mandy, the maid-of-honor, already has mascara running down her face, and Doc Robbins offers her a tissue from his position as best man as Wendy walks down the aisle, her father’s hand a steady, guiding pressure at her elbow.

At last she reaches the pulpit, and her father hands her off to Dave with grave sobriety. The reverend (the same man who had performed the marriage ceremony for Dave’s parents) begins the traditional speech about marriage and fidelity and love, and when her gaze meets Dave’s, Wendy cannot keep from grinning broadly.

Some people had shaken their heads when she and Dave had announced their engagement -- Sara Sidle had even gone as far as to raise an eyebrow and say, "I always pegged you for someone who liked _dangerous_ men, Wendy" -- but one look at Dave’s sweet, quirky smile and she knows she’s made the best decision of her life.

After all, she’s always sworn that she’d marry a man with a heart of gold.

_Archie Johnson_

Some people might think it unromantic, but they get married at the courthouse, with only a handful of people watching. Neither of them consider it unromantic, though -- they’re being practical, since Wendy’s parents have already had to pay for the weddings of Wendy’s four sisters, and besides, neither are comfortable with the idea of an elaborate marriage ceremony.

Bobby just shakes his head and calls them spoilsports and dubs himself the ‘unofficial’ best man, and Jacqui follows suit and christens herself the ‘unofficial’ maid-of-honor (adding wistfully that she’d much prefer to be the _matron_-of-honor). Their two friends stand in the first row of seats and watch as the judge prepares the documents.

Archie is looking uncomfortable in his rented tuxedo, fidgeting every time he thinks Wendy isn’t looking, and Wendy cannot help but be amused. She resists the urge to tell him that he can change as soon as they’re out of the courthouse, and instead tries to pay attention to the judge. Still, her gaze keeps flickering over to Archie, and when their eyes meet, Wendy has to laugh quietly at his sheepish expression.

She’d garnered more than a few aghast looks when she and Archie had announced their engagement -- Greg going so far as to exclaim, "_You’re_ going to raise the next generation of Trekkies, Wendy?" -- but one look at his sheepish smile and almost-incredulous expression (as though he’s surprised she hasn’t changed her mind) and she knows she’s made the best decision of her life.

After all, she’s always sworn that she’d marry a geek after her own heart.

_Vincent_

The wedding is at a makeshift chapel next to a bar, and really, chapels shouldn’t be next to bars, because it always led to occurrences like this one, where silly drunks make silly promises and wake up with regret in the morning.

She and Vincent barely make it through the doorway, staggering under the weight of countless vodka shots, and they both laugh a bit too loudly, but no one shoots them a second glance. Wasted couples getting married are as common as daisies in Vegas, after all. 

Vincent is not wearing anything remotely like a tuxedo -- instead, he is wearing faded blue jeans and a new leather jacket that still smells vaguely of chemicals and cows. Her father is across the country in Boston, so instead Vincent is at her elbow, and they both stagger their way to the front of the chapel, where the biggest cliché of all, an Elvis impersonator for a preacher, is waiting for them.

"Elvis" launches into a drawled speech that Wendy can’t quite understand aside from the occasional word. She leans heavily into Vincent’s grip, glancing up at him and with half-focused eyes taking in the frown lines that mar his otherwise handsome features, studying the way even now he looks slightly sardonic, and even totally plastered she knows that this is stupid and she should leave right now. She can already hear the other lab technicians’ reactions, filled with disgust and horror and pity, in her head.

Still, she stays there and meets Vincent’s sardonic gaze with a challenging expression. Maybe she can keep their marriage from dissolving for at least a month. It is a challenge Wendy can’t resist.

Besides, she’s always sworn that she’d get married before she turned thirty-five. She supposes Vincent will have to do.

_Julie_

"It’s not technically a wedding, you know," David says for the third time that evening, and just smirks when Greg rolls his eyes and groans, "We _know_."

Wendy just smiles and shakes her head before she glances around the rented banquet hall. True, it isn’t technically getting _married_, but Wendy and Julie agreed that a "commitment ceremony" is enough for now. It seems like everyone is there, all the lab technicians and everyone from Julie’s job, and the banquet hall is filled with bright, happy laughter that makes Wendy’s smile widen.

Her smile turns to a full grin as she catches sight of Julie speaking to her parents. Her girlfriend is wearing a flowing white dress down to her ankles, and when she turns to motion for Wendy to come over, Wendy spots the white flower in her hair that came from their garden.

When she reaches Julie’s side, she wraps an arm around the smaller woman’s waist, and they share a private smile even as Julie’s father clears his throat. He taps loudly on a champagne glass, attracting everyone’s attention, and his voice is proud and has the undercurrents of a sermon of love (he is a Unitarian minister, so Wendy supposes it is automatic for him) when he says, "We’ve all gathered here for the commitment ceremony of my daughter and Wendy…."

She’d earned a few surprised looks when she had invited everyone to the commitment ceremony -- Archie had even gone so far as to sigh dramatically and say with a wink, "Figures that one of the prettiest technicians bats for the other team" -- but looking at Julie’s radiant, beaming smile and brilliant green eyes, Wendy knows she’s made the best decision of her life.

After all, she’s always sworn that she’d marry her soul mate, no matter what gender her soul mate might be, and a commitment ceremony is halfway to marriage. 


End file.
